Past and a Hug
by llalallala
Summary: Saat masa lalu Yoongi selalu menjadi hal yang menakutkan bagi Park Jimin. Daesang dan pelukan penenang. BTS' fanfiction with Park Jimin x Min Yoongi/MinYoon in Chapter 2 (and NamJin for Chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1: Ex

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Jin Hyosang a.k.a Kidoh (just mention)**

 **.**

 **Note : buat yang belum tahu siapa itu 'Kidoh', silahkan searching dengan tambahan 'Jin BTS'. Selamat terkejut dengan fakta-fakta predebut mereka~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lagi. Namjoon sampai di dorm setelah lewat tengah malam. Hanya dia dan salah satu manager yang menemaninya saat di gedung BigHit tadi, menyelesaikan beberapa urusan yang sungguh tak ingin di pikirkan lagi oleh otaknya. Namjoon membawa pulang dua hal, lelah dan mengantuk. Jadi yang ia butuhkan hanya tidur. Atau mungkin makanan jika Seokjin hyung-nya masih cukup peduli menyisakan beberapa untuk Namjoon. Member lain langsung pulang setelah menyelesaikan jadwal mengisi acara award di Hongkong semalam, sekali lagi, hanya Namjoon yang dipaksa mampir dahulu ke gedung BigHit.

Ia sudah sepenuhnya masuk dorm yang suhunya sangat nyaman, mungkin penghangat ruangan sudah di biarkan menyala cukup lama. Manager yang memasukkan password tadi, Namjoon terlalu malas melakukannya (oh Yoongi memang sangat berbakat menularkan virusnya), langsung berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Lagipula Namjoon juga tak mengharapkan adanya percakapan lagi diantara ia dan manager yang sama lelah dengan dirinya. Yang Kim Namjoon butuhkan hanya tidur! Dan sedikit makanan. Jadi ia membelokkan langkah ke dapur dulu sebelum menyusul Jungkook yang diyakini tak akan bangun bahkan jika seseorang meniup terompet di telinganya.

"Jangan bercanda! Tak ada yang melarangmu untuk mampir kesini."

Lalu sebuah suara lembut favoritnya terdengar, menyadarkan Namjoon bahwa masih ada makhluk hidup di ruang tengah yang lampunya sudah padam.

Namjoon tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Fakta bahwa Kim Seokjin belum tidur membuatnya sedikit bersemangat.

"Ya, beberapa kali Yoongi menanyakan kabarmu, yang lain juga."

Setelah membuka lemari es dan meminum beberapa teguk air, barulah otak jeniusnya menyadari sesuatu. Jin hyung-nya sedang bicara dengan siapa? Namjoon hanya melihat satu siluet manusia dari gelapnya ruang tengah. Dan juga kenapa hyung-nya itu sama sekali tidak menyapa saat Namjoon tiba tadi? Oh dan ia juga baru sadar bahwa mereka memang tidak saling bicara sejak.. Rehearsal acara? Namjoon tidak begitu yakin.

"Hyung?" sapanya dari arah dapur, ia yakin suaranya sudah cukup kuat untuk di dengar Seokjin yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sana. Dan sang objek juga langsung merespon dengan menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Namjoon mengeryitkan dahi, ada yang aneh dari nada suara sang hyung tersayang. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing untuk saat ini.

"Apa masih ada makanan yang tersisa? Aku lapar."

Di situasi seperti ini, biasanya Namjoon akan langsung mengecek lemari-lemari penyimpanan di dapur tempat biasa Seokjin menyimpan makan malam yang tidak habis dan bisa di hangatkan lagi besok paginya. Lalu sekarang tujuan utama Namjoon adalah mendapat perhatian dari Seokjin dulu.

"Sebentar, Hyosang-ah." Seokjin yang nyatanya sedang tersambung line telepon dengan seseorang yang baru ia sebutkan namanya. "Roti tawar dan selai strawberry ada di lemari atas nomer dua."

Lapar yang Namjoon rasakan hilang begitu saja mendengar nama yang di ucapkan Seokjin dengan nada teramat berbeda dibanding saat menjawab pertanyaanya. Jin Hyosang memang selalu berhasil membangkitkan kecemburuan seorang monster penghancur seperti Kim Namjoon.

Setelah meletakkan botol air mineral di atas meja makan, Namjoon melangkah cepat meninggalkan dapur. Menghampiri sang tuan putri Kim Seokjin yang sudah kembali larut dalam percakapan di line telepon.

Untuk selanjutnya, tanpa aba-aba dan secara paksa Namjoon merebut ponsel flip berwarna pink yang berada dalam genggaman sang pemilik, membuat earphone yang di pakai Seokjin ikut tertarik lalu lepas dari indra pendengarnya. Tak cukup dengan itu, Namjoon juga melepas casing ponsel untuk ia copot baterai di dalamnya. Lalu tanpa beban melempar ponsel yang sudah terpisah dari baterainya itu ke sofa kosong di dekatnya.

"Yak! Kim Namjoon! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" sebuah teriakan melengking yang cukup khas bersamaan dengan Seokjin yang bangkit berdiri dari duduk cantiknya di sofa. Berhadapan dengan sosok yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya. Emosi yang ia rasakan bercampur dengan milik Namjoon yang sudah lebih dulu tersulut.

Sosok yang di teriaki malah tersenyum sinis, seolah bangga dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada ponsel Seojkin. Membuat laki-laki manis yang sudah memakai pakaian tidurnya mendesis semakin kesal.

"Lalu kau, hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Memancing pertengkaran dengan kekasihmu sendiri?"

Ruangan masih gelap, tapi Namjoon bisa dengan jelas melihat mata Seokjin yang sedikit melebar karena terkejut. Dan Namjoon berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kalau Seokjin terlihat sangat manis dan cute dan lucu dalam ekspresi itu. Tidak saat Namjoon sedang sangat kesal dan lelah dan.. _cemburu_?

Harapan bahwa Seokjin akan segera membalas pertanyaan sinisnya, tak terwujud. Karena Seokjin memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan kesal sembari menyingkir dari hadapan yang lebih tinggi. Seokjin mencari ponselnya yang tadi di lempar Namjoon ke sofa.

"Hyung, jawab aku!"

"Jawaban macam apa yang kau inginkan?" kali ini langsung di jawab. Tapi Namjoon tak merasa lebih baik karena nada yang Seokjin gunakan bahkan lebih dingin dari Min Yoongi yang sedang dalam mode sensitifnya.

"Kenapa jadi seperti kau yang kesal denganku? Aku satu-satunya yang di buat kesal olehmu."

Seokjin masih sibuk mencari, meraba-raba sofa dengan gerakan asal karena gelapnya ruangan tidak membantu sama sekali. Namjoon yang mulai muak di abaikan, mengambil tindakan. Melangkah mendekat untuk meraih pergelangan tangan kanan yang lebih tua dan ia genggam seerat mungkin dengan tangan kirinya. Mengembalikan posisi saling berhadapan mereka, namun kali ini lebih dekat. Hingga Namjoon sadar mata Seokjin yang memerah dengan satu aliran air mata yang menetes jatuh dengan cepat.

"Oh, shit. Kenapa sekarang kau menangis?!"

Karena seorang Kim Seokjin yang menangis adalah kelemahan terbesar dirinya.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Namjoon. Hanya tiba-tiba Hyosang menghubungiku dan kami saling bicara." kali ini tanpa air mata. Seokjin hyung-nya sudah jauh lebih tenang dan Namjoon mensyukuri itu. Dirinya yang memang secara umur lebih muda menjadi yang selalu egois di situasi seperti ini.

"Membicarakan apa? Masa lalu?"

Merasa cengkraman di tangannya mengendur, Seokjin bisa dengan mudah melepaskannya, Namjoon juga tidak masalah untuk itu.

Tapi senyum kecil dari yang lebih tua selalu berhasil terlihat menyedihkan di mata Namjoon, "Memang masa lalu seperti apa yang pantas kami bicarakan?"

Dulu sebelum Bangtan debut secara resmi, Jin Hyosang lah yang ada di posisi Namjoon sekarang. Menjadi yang terdekat dengan Seokjin dalam artian romantis. Meski Namjoon tidak tahu pasti apa mereka benar-benar pernah menjalin hubungan roman yang sesungguhnya, seperti apa yang ia jalani sekarang.

Pertanyaannya belum terjawab saat Seokjin memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya di sofa. Namjoon hanya memperhatikan dalam diamnya, otak geniusnya yang lelah sedang berusaha berpikir jernih agar situasi tidak semakin memburuk.

"Hyung, jangan menjawab panggilannya lagi jika itu menyakitimu."

Seokjin menatapnya dengan senyum yang terlihat sedikit lebih baik, manis seperti biasa. Salah satu hal yang membuat Namjoon bersumpah tak akan melepaskan sosoknya dalam hal apapun.

"Aku bukan lagi anak delapan belas tahun yang payah, Kim Namjoon. Ada cara yang lebih baik daripada terus menghindar." tak ada tatapan mata yang bertemu saat Seokjin mengucapkan kata-katanya, ia sibuk memasang lagi baterai pada ponselnya. "Lagipula aku sudah punya dirimu, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

Hanya Namjoon sendiri yang tersenyum dengan pandangan yang tak bisa lepas dari _princess_ -nya. Lalu sebuah pelukan hangat menjadi balasan dari Namjoon untuk Seokjin hyung-nya yang manis. Tangannya melingkari bahu lebar Seokjin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara helaian lembut rambut kecoklatan milik yang lebih tua.

"Ah nyaman sekali."

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?"

"Apa Hyosang hyung pernah memelukmu seperti ini juga?" suara Namjoon yang dasarnya memang berat sedikit teredam. Terdengar semakin seksi di pendengaran Seokjin.

"Pernah." Seokjin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan itu. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Namjoon. "Tapi pelukanmu tetap yang terbaik."

Jika saat itu Hyosang tetap bertahan dan pada akhirnya ada bergabung bersama mereka di grup, apa Seokjin masih tetap ada dalam pelukannya seperti sekarang?

"Kau lapar kan? Ayo ke dapur, kubuatkan sesuatu yang lebih mengenyangkan di banding lembaran roti."

Seokjin anehnya sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang sedang di pikirkan Namjoon. Hal terbaik untuk membuat pikiran sang Rap Monster beralih adalah dengan makanan.

Tapi pelukan itu tidak terlepas, malah Seokjin merasa Namjoon semakin mengeratkannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuknya, bahkan jika kau memohon sekalipun."

Mungkin ini berlebihan. Tapi Namjoon ada disana, pernah melihat secara langsung kedekatan Kim Seokjin dan Jin Hyosang yang terlalu intens. Setelahnya Hyosang memilih pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namjoon juga melihat Seokjin yang terpuruk saat itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka debut dan Hyosang pun debut tak lama setelahnya dengan grup yang berbeda. Lagi-lagi Namjoon ada ketika Hyosang mulai mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya kembali dengan Seokjin, tanpa tahu bahwa Namjoon sudah sepenuhnya mengganti posisinya di hati Seokjin.

Dari semua yang ia lihat dulu, ketakutannya hanya satu. Seokjin-nya yang memilih kembali bersama Jin Hyosang.

"Well, aku juga tak pernah minta untuk di lepaskan. Dan jangan berharap aku memohon untuk hal itu."

Namjoon tahu satu hal, bahwa ia selalu mempercayai Kim Seokjin lebih dari siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, Kim Namjoon, tolong jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang yang sepertinya terobsesi denganmu. Jackson contohnya."

Bonusnya, Namjoon jadi tahu alasan kenapa ia di acuhkan sedemikian rupa saat acara award di Hongkong kemarin.

Ingatkan Namjoon bahwa pilihannya untuk tak pernah mengangkat panggilan dari Jackson adalah hal yang paling tepat.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Heol! First time I write Namjin's fanfiction. So, how? Mind to give me your review?

Ps : Adegan terakhir karena penulis cemburu sama Jackson yang ngerangkul mesra Namjoon di backstage MAMA 2015. Err Seokjin juga pasti cemburu kayanya.


	2. Chapter 2: Toilet

.

 **161203 (the other dream is happened by teamwork and hardwork)**

.

.

.

Jimin membuang nafasnya penuh kelegaan. Akhirnya duduk setelah berkeliling berbagi pelukan dengan para staff yang menemani Bangtan salama di Hongkong. Artis Terbaik, hingga detik ini ia masih sulit percaya bahwa gelar itu miliknya bersama Bangtan. Setelah keringat dan darah tujuh anggotanya bercampur dalam sebuah kerja keras. Ia tidak munafik, berpikir bahwa Bangtan memang pantas mendapatkan gelar tersebut karena ia melihat serta mengalami sendiri bagaimana proses mematikan yang mereka hadapi untuk bisa sampai di posisi sekarang. Di kenal dunia, menjadi artis terbaik di tahun ini.

Satu dua isak tangis mengalihkan lamunannya, melirik ke samping dimana seseorang duduk di deretan kursi yang sama dengannya. Jimin tersenyum kecil, sang hyung tertua tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya sendiri, menundukkan kepala bersama tangisannya. Jimin putuskan mendekat, melingkari tangannya pada pundak lebar yang menjadi ciri khas sosok 'ibu' di dorm sana.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik selama ini, hyung. Terimakasih untuk kerja kerasmu."

Seokjin justru menangis semakin keras, ia gematar, dan tubuh besarnya berusaha tenggelam pada tubuh Jimin yang lebih kecil. Jimin masih tersenyum, airmatanya yang turun lagi tidak ia pedulikan, sebisa mungkin memberikan pelukan eratnya pada sang hyung. Seokjin bekerja keras, semua orang pun begitu, hal yang membawa mereka meraih semua mimpi yang dulu bahkan nyaris mustahil meski hanya dalam sebuah bayangan.

Dari posisinya, ia memperhatikan suasana ruang tunggu yang masih penuh haru. Beberapa _staff noona_ masih menangis, mereka saling menenangkan satu sama lain. Ia juga melihat Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya saat ini, Jungkook, si bungsu yang selalu bertingkah kuat pun tak berdaya dalam tangis bahagia. Hoseok hyung di sudut sana sedang bicara lewat telepon, Jimin tebak itu Dawon noona yang memang selalu menjadi penelpon pertama di saat-saat seperti ini. Lalu Namjoon hyung kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya, wajah sang hyung sudah bebas dari _make up_ meski kostum panggungnya belum di ganti. Jimin menyapanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hyung! Peluk aku saja."

Jimin langsung kehilangan ekspresinya, menatap datar sosok _leader_ yang ia kagumi meski kadang bisa bertingkah lebih kekanakkan dari Jungkook sekalipun jika itu sudah berhubungan dengan hyung manis kesayangan sejuta umat, Seokjin.

"Namjoon, _please_ , jangan merusak suasana." Seokjin masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jimin saat bicara, menghasilkan tambahan cemberut di wajah Namjoon yang kini memutuskan duduk di sisi Seokjin yang lain. Menatap Jimin tajam, berniat mengintimidasi yang lebih muda.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta Jimin mencari Yoongi hyung, dia belum kembali setelah meminta izin ke toilet.." Namjoon melirik jam dinding yang tergantung dalam ruangan. "Sejak hampir dua puluh menit yang lalu."

Baik Jimin maupun Seokjin refleks melepaskan pelukan mereka, menjadikan Namjoon titik pusat perhatian wajah terkejut mereka.

"Yoongi kemana?" Seokjin bertanya dengan suara serak. Menghapus asal sisa-sisa airmata di wajahnya. _Make up_ -nya berantakan tapi ketampanannya tetap ada, Namjoon berdecak tidak percaya akan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki kekasihnya.

"Katanya ke toilet, tapi kurasa ini sudah terlalu lama. Karena itu aku meminta Jimin menyusulnya."

"Mengapa bukan langsung kau saja yang mencarinya?"

Sembari ikut mengusap pipi basah Seokjin denvan ibu jarinya, Namjoon mengedikan bahu. "Kau tahu sendiri siapa orang yang lebih tepat melakukan hal itu, hyung?"

Kali ini Seokjin menatap Jimin, lagi-lagi membuat Namjoon menahan gemas karena tidak bisa lebih lama menyentuh wajah hyungnya.

"Jimin-ah, cepat cari Yoongi. Dia itu bodoh, bisa melakukan hal-hal bodoh bahkan di saat situasi paling membahagiakan sekalipun."

Jimin merasa jahat sekali, menertawakan ucapan Seokjin tentang Yoongi hyungnya barusan.

"Dan orang bodoh itu membutuhkan pelukan dari orang bodoh lainnya, Jimin-ah." Lagi, Namjoon membuatnya kehilangan mood tertawa.

"Sialan, hyung." Jimin memang bukan sepenuhnya malaikat seperti yang di katakan orang-orang, ia juga bisa mengumpat kasar pada hyung-hyungnya. Namjoon memaklumi itu, berpacaran dua tahun dengan Yoongi pasti memiliki efek negatif kan?

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Setelah menutup pintu perlahan, Jimin melangkah hati-hati memasuki toilet lebih dalam. Toilet ini bukan yang khusus berada di ruang tunggu mereka. Jadi Jimin harus pikir panjang sebelum mendrobrak satu-satu bilik disini, meski sebelumnya, salah satu manager telah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain di dalam sana selain Yoongi dan sang manager ingin Jimin yang menyeretnya keluar dari sana.

"Yoongi hyung, kau disini?" Panggilnya sekali lagi, bilik pertama dan kedua sudah ia lewati. Menuju bilik ketiga dimana lebih terdapat tanda-tanda pergerakan disana.

Min Yoongi dan toilet adalah perpaduan yang menghasilkan mimpi buruk tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang memahaminya. Saat dulu dimana mereka menemukan si _rapper_ pucat tergeletak tak berdaya dalam salah satu bilik toilet di gedung agensi. Yoongi berniat menelan sekaligus persediaan pil-pil penenangnya. Mimpi terburuk bagi Park Jimin juga, ia menjadi salah satu orang yang menemukan Yoongi dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Jadi, ketakutan tentu ada di setiap detik Jimin melangkah mendekati bilik ketiga. "Hyung, di izinkan atau tidak, aku akan tetap masuk." Ucapnya sedikit keras, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takut serta debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggangu. Bayangan masa lalu yang muncul sangatlah menyeramkan.

"Yoongi hyung?" Panggilan lain dari Jimin seiring dengan deritan pintu yang terbuka.

Lalu, seakan beban puluhan ton di pundaknya meleleh dalam satu waktu, Jimin merasa ringan luar biasa. Yoongi hyungnya baik-baik saja, berdiri menyender pada salah satu sisi bilik. Menatap Jimin dengan mata sembab yang sesekali masih menurunkan airnya, riasan yang berantakan sama sekali tak mengganggu visualnya di mata Jimin yang memilih tetap menjaga jarak, memberi waktu Yoongi agar terbiasa akan eksistensinya disana.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap disini, hyung? Yang lain menunggumu." Tanyanya lembut, hingga Yoongi merasa helaian kapas menyapa pipinya yang basah.

Satu lagi isakan lolos dari bibir Yoongi sebelum ia putuskan memberi jawaban. "Sampai airmata sialan ini berhenti keluar." Tangisannya tidak juga membaik. Jimin yakin Yoongi terus menangis selama dua puluh menit ia menghilang tadi. Dan hal itu menyakitkan, apapun itu yang membuat Yoongi sedih selalu menyakitkan bagi Jimin. Walaupun kali ini, Jimin tahu Yoongi-nya tidak sedang bersedih. Justru airmatanya adalah lambang tertinggi tingkat kebahagiaannya.

"Kemarilah, hyung. Aku akan menyembunyikan tangisanmu."

Jimin mundur satu langkah, hingga benar-benar melewati batas pintu bilik toilet. Merentangkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda kesiapan menyambut tubuh mungil Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

Sang hyung dapat jelas merasakan kekhawatiran yang Jimin coba sembunyikan. Biasanya ia akan langsung marah-marah pada setiap orang yang memperlakukannya bagai gelas kaca mudah pecah hanya karena masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Tapi jika Jimin dan dalam situasi seperti ini, Yoongi dapat sedikit memakluminya. Ia masih ingat saat dulu, bagaimana Jimin yang gemetar ketakutan memeluk erat tubuhnya yang baru tersadar setelah dua hari kritis.

Dulu Yoongi memang bodoh, si pengecut yang bahkan terlalu lemah menghadapi dirinya sendiri. Bertingkah menjadi makhluk sok kuat yang menyuarakan kesombongan bahwa ia akan memilih musik sebagai jalan hidupnya. Apapun yang terjadi. _Bullshit_ , nyatanya ia pernah memilih mati karena keputusasaan.

"Kau telah bekerja keras, hyung. Semuanya telah bekerja keras. Kita pantas mendapatkan ini semua. Selamat!" Jimin masih disana, bersuara dan tersenyum seceria matahari pagi. Tangannya masih terbuka lebar, dengan kesabaran siap menyambut Yoongi. Memberikan pelukan yang sang hyung butuhkan.

Yang lebih tua menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi bersandar. Kaki-kakinya terasa lemas di ayunkan, tapi kehangatan tubuh Jimin begitu menjanjikan. Yoongi ingin segera tiba disana, rela mati tenggelam dalam eratnya sebuah pelukan. Ck, pelukan Park Jimin mana pernah mematikan, hanya ada kenyamanan yang selalu Yoongi butuhkan.

Jimin memundurkan lagi langkahnya secara perlahan, hingga kini ia berada di tengah lorong toilet, tepat di depan wastafel dan kaca besarnya. Yoongi tetap mengambil langkah mendekat. Mulai menyadari pantulan dirinya di cermin sana.

"Jiminie, kita berhasil." Adalah bisikan kecil Yoongi sebelum kontaknya dengan Jimin terjadi.

Tangan-tangan Jimin yang melingkari pundak Yoongi terasa sangat pas, seolah memang mereka khusus di buat untuk itu. Yoongi meremas kuat bagian belakang jaket merah yang Jimin kenakan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah pada ceruk leher yang lebih muda, menghirup wangi khas disana yang membuatnya tak lagi membutuhkan obat-obat penenang itu.

Jimin memeluk hyungnya seerat yang ia bisa. Dulu Jimin selalu merasa iri dengan tubuh besar Namjoon atau Taehyung karena menjadikan mereka pemeluk-pemeluk yang nyaman. Tapi ternyata tubuhnya yang tidak begitu besar ini seperti sengaja di ciptakan untuk Min Yoongi yang punya tubuh lebih mungil. Meski ia selalu membantah dengan mengatakan bahwa ia lebih tinggi satu centimeter dari Jimin.

"Eum, kita berhasil. Kau berhasil, hyung." Kecupan ringan mulai menghujani pucuk kepala Yoongi. Jimin amat sangat menyukai rambut hitamnya, hingga Yoongi mendapat panggilan Black Min di saat-saat tertentu 'kebersamaan' mereka.

Mereka bersama kesunyian untuk beberapa menit. Jimin membiarkan Yoongi bersembunyi di pundaknya bersama tangis yang perlahan mulai mereda. Deru nafasnya berangsur stabil dan isakannya mulai berhenti. Lihat, jika Yoongi menyadari keberadaan Jimin yang seperti ini sejak dulu, ia tidak akan butuh obat apapun untuk menenangkannya. Cukup Park Jimin yang memeluknya erat.

"Jimin, apa tadi kau ketakutan?" Yoongi berbisik, hembusan nafas hangat membelai kulit lehernya. Jimin mati-matian menggigit bibir, mengontrol hormonnya yang mulai terpancing.

"Tentu saja, kau dan toilet adalah perpaduan yang menakutkan. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang sama."

Jimin tahu Yoongi sedang tersenyum. Hal yang dibutuhkan sang hyung saat ini adalah sebuah kepercayaan dan dengan senang hati Jimin memberikan seluruh yang ia miliki.

"Aku punya Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon, yang anehnya berhasil memberiku gambaran soal orangtua terbaik. Aku punya Hoseok yang mengajarkanku kalau tersenyum adalah hal yang mudah. Taehyungie dan Jungkookie, yang membuatku merasakan seperti apa jadi hyung itu. Fans yang menghargai kerja kerasku. Dan Jiminie.." Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap intens kedua bola mata hitam Jimin yang hanya memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Jimin sendiri di buat menahan nafas karena jarak yang ada. "Jiminie yang menyatukan kembali bagian dari diriku yang hancur."

Sedekat ini Jimin tak bisa manahan lebih lama keinginannya untuk mencium Yoongi. Bibir mereka bersatu dengan kelembutan yang Jimin jaga. Jika itu Jimin, Yoongi sama sekali tidak masalah di perlakukan seperti barang pecah belah. Merasa masih ada hal yang ingin Yoongi bicarakan, Jimin melepas tautan bibir mereka. Yap, _holy shit_ , Min Yoongi dan bibirnya yang merekah merah serta rambut hitam legamnya, mengingatkan Jimin pada sosok _Snow White_ di Disney sana.

"Aku punya semua hal itu, mungkin dulu aku belum menyadarinya. Tapi sekarang aku ingin selalu bersama kalian apapun yang terjadi." Bahkan kegagalan yang ada jika bersama mereka, Yoongi yakin akan bisa menghadapinya.

Senyum Jimin mengembang lebih lebar, ia tahu bahwa percaya pada Yoongi yang sekarang adalah keharusan. Hyungnya sudah jauh lebih tenang dan positif.

Jimin sudah menipiskan lagi jarak mereka, saat pintu toilet di ketuk cukup keras, bersama sebuah seruan dari sang hyung tertua.

"Park Jimin, bisakah membawa Yoongi keluar? Aku ingin memeluknya."

Ck, mengapa hari ini pelukan menjadi _trending topic_ utama di Bangtan?

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Let's hug too, Army T.T

Rencana mau selesain Second yang justru stuck di satu titik. Liat Yoongi yang nangis di depan kamera, sakit ya. Aku langsung dengerin The Last dan bisa ngerti kenapa Yoongi nangis kaya gitu.

They make me believe that success does exist with the real hardwork. So, let's learn from them. Hanging on your dream in the highest sky and try to find your own wings to reach it. Fighting and love ya, Army~

P.s : Happy soon to be Birthday to my other world, Kim Seokjin! Wish me can finish one story for him.

Warm Regards,

llalallala


End file.
